world_of_altafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Alta History
This is a timeline of all important events in the history of Alta. All dates are given according to the Standard Hynatese Calendar as a number of years before or after the founding of the city of Kardyur (BFK/AFK). Timeline of Alta History * 0 BFK ** Kardyur is officially founded by settlers in the Central Spine. * 310 AFK ** Hï XVIII becomes emperor of the Unkian Empire. * 316 AFK ** Naîsar is born in Kardyur. * 333 AFK ** Hï XVIII dies. ** Hï XIX becomes emperor of the Unkian Empire. * 334 AFK ** Hï XIX marries his adopted sister, Afpeje. ** Bnexkzt declares the independence of the Western Unkian Empire. ** The Unkian Civil War begins. * 335-336 AFK ** First Battle of the Añaboisian Hills. * 337 AFK ** Battle of Panjur. ** Second Battle of the Añaboisian Hills. * 339 AFK ** Siege of Sanjur. ** End of the Unkian Civil War. * 340 AFK ** Hï XIX dies from heart failure. ** Tädhyj V becomes emperor of the Unkian Empire. ** Tädhyj V marries Afpeje. * 341 AFK ** Naîsar escapes the Hynate Districts and sails eastwards. ** Naîsar shipwrecks himself on an experimental outpost of the Aha-buuyyi. ** Naîsar swears loyalty to the Aha-buuyyi. * 344 AFK ** Tädhyj V abdicates as emperor of the Unkian Empire. * 345 AFK ** Anderesji El Susur succeeds in installing fourteen-year-old Hï XX as emperor of the Unkian Empire. ** High-ranking members of the House of Susur meet to discuss the future of the Unkian Empire. They draft the Dabnakisi Plan. ** Afpeje insists that she marries her son, Hï XX. ** In return for his service, the Aha-buuyyi give Naîsar magical powers. * 346 AFK ** Naîsar visits the Aha-buuyyi headquarters and meets the Omniscience. ** Upon instruction from the Aha-buuyyi, Naîsar writes a memo outlining all activities, beliefs and policies of the Hynate Districts. This memo is also used by the Elves. ** Anderesji El Susur imprisons Hï XX and declares himself Chancellor of the new Unkian Confederacy of Noite. * 348 AFK ** Chancellor Anderesji El Susur orders for ex-emperor Hï XX to be killed in prison and for the members of the Royal Unkian House to be thrown onto the streets, stripped of all their wealth. ** Anderesji loses all power over his people. The Unkian Empire officially ends. ** The Great Altan Economic Crisis begins and lasts approximately 30 years. ** The Dabnakisi Plan is triggered. ** Naîsar murders all members of the Aha-buuyyi in his outpost and returns to Kardyur. * 349 AFK ** Naîsar begins to gather an army in secret to overthrow the Hynate Districts, manipulating some people using magic to join him. * 353 AFK ** The Hynatese Freedom Army reveal themselves and declare war on the Hynate Districts, starting the Hynatese Revolution. * 357 AFK ** The 1st Battle of Kardyur takes place, ending with the destruction of the Hynate Districts. ** The Hynatese Revolution ends. ** The Hynate Empire is founded with Kardyur as its capital. ** Naîsar becomes high king of the Hynate Empire. ** Naîsar uses magic to extend his life. * 359 AFK ** Naîsar initiates a program to ready the Hynate Empire for potential expansion. * 409 AFK ** Saevit becomes king of the Danmtheiian Empire. * 438 AFK ** The Hynate Empire attack the city of Lykcha, beginning the Siege of Lykcha. ** The Danmtheiian Empire withdraw troops from Wererg and send them down to Lykcha. ** When the Danmtheiian troops arrive at Lykcha they find that the city has fallen to the Hynate Empire and are massacred. ** The Siege of Lykcha ends. * 439 AFK ** The Dwarven Empire realize that the Danmtheiian Empire are fighting on another front and therefore invade Wererg and retake the city. ** The Three Nation War begins. ** The Dwarven Empire swiftly retake all of the villages surrounding Wererg. * 440 AFK ** King Saevit attempts to lead an army to retake Lykcha. ** King Saevit is killed personally by Naîsar and the Danmtheiian Empire is thrown into anarchy. ** Numerous small states declare independence from the Danmtheiian Empire. ** By now, the Dwarven Empire have retaken all land that they lost during the Wererg War. * 441 AFK ** Siege of Lav. * 443 AFK ** From both sides, The Dwarven Empire and the Hynate Empire invade the city of Aizvag. ** Battle of Aizvag. ** Naîsar of the Hynate Empire and King Thragnaz I of the Dwarven Empire meet in the centre of Aizvag and sign the Treaty of Aizvag, splitting the city in half and uniting the two empires against the Danmtheiian Empire. The treaty also states that the fighting shall stop for at least 10 years so that all three nations can re-arm themselves. ** The Three Nation War ends. * 454 AFK ** The 1st Danmtheiian War begins. ** The Dwarven Empire receives troops from the Hynate Empire. ** The Dwarven Empire march to Itsikii. ** Siege of Itsikii begins. * 455 AFK ** Siege of Itsikii ends. * 458 AFK ** Battle of Olilthaau. * 459 AFK ** King Aloku of Ondistan-Hespia is voted in as leader of the Joint Danmtheiian Effort in the war. * 461 AFK ** Siege of Kiieyyi begins. * 465 AFK ** Aloku calls for an end to the fighting in Kiieyyi, but Naîsar and Thragnaz refuse. * 468 AKF ** Siege of Kiieyyi finally ends. * 470 AFK ** Aloku meets with Naîsar and Thragnaz I in Dhahnthahrr and sign the Treaty of Danmtheii, ending the 1st Danmtheiian War. * 473 AFK ** Aloku is crowned King Aloku Xav of the Xav Dynasty and rules the Danmtheiian Empire. ** The Cold War begins. * 475 AFK ** Esíon the Great is born in Cijur. * 535 AFK ** Míkal is born in Cijur. * 542 AFK ** Pasan is born in the slums of Cijur. * 551 AFK ** Pino is born by the Pan River. * 553 AFK ** Jáqó is born by the Pan River. * 555 AFK ** Hannah Leber is born in Sandav. * 556 AFK ** Tobix is born by the Pan River. * 560 AFK ** Anem is born in Cijur. * 562 AFK ** Tilía is born in Kfap. * 570 AFK ** On a visit to Kardyur, Hannah Leber is taken as a sex-slave for Naîsar. * 572 AFK ** Reiol I declares the Haenos State of Sanjur as an independent kingdom and claims control of Haejur and Hasjur. ** Maexa dies by the Pan River. * 573 AFK ** Jack Leber is born in Kardyur. ** Reiol I believes that he does not fully control Haejur and Hasjur and raises a large army. ** Beginning of the Haenos War. * 574 AFK ** Battle of Hasjur. * 575 AFK ** Battle of Haejur. ** End of the Haenos War. ** Karax of Pájur is elected King of Sanjur. * 580 AFK ** Anem and Tilía are secretly married in Kfap. * 582 AFK ** Reiol II is born in Haenos. ** King Míkal dies unexpectedly of a heart attack in Cijur. ** Former Queen Pasan runs away to Purion with a large portion of the late King Míkal's wealth. ** Anem and Tilía are crowned King and Queen of Cijur. * 583 AFK ** The Cijur Royal Family negotiates with Pasan and she agrees to give back all the money she stole, provided that she was given a yearly stack of gold. * 585 AFK ** Ades is born by the Pan River. ** Xádé is born in Cijur. * 587 AFK ** Meia is born in Cijur. * 590 AFK ** Joxax dies by the Pan River. * 596 AFK ** Reiol II poisons his father Reiol I and crowns himself king of the Kingdom of Haenos. * 599 AFK ** Reiol II massively increases military spending. * 600 AFK **King Anem of Cijur arranges for his eldest daughter, Princess Xádé, to marry King Reiol II of Haenos. **Naîsar, Reiol II and Aaron of Unkia start the Second Noitian Invasion. **Battle of Vújur. **The Hynate Empire makes sure that the people of Cijur have no idea of the coming Hynatese invasion by strictly regulating trade between Vújur and Cijur. **The Hynatese Navy begin to launch raids on villages along the Pan River. **In a raid on their village, Tobix is killed and Ades is forced to flee to Cijur with Baden. **Ades meets Xádé in the Cijur Palace gardens and saves her life by pushing her out of the way of a falling slab of pillar. **Seige of Cijur. **Battle of the Pan River. *601 AFK **Battle of Añabois. *602 AFK **Battle of Haenos.